The Mysterious General Z
Overview From the Story Arc "The Mysterious General Z" given by Christine Lansdale. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 25-29. Souvenir's Text The Mysterious General Z You've kept this small cog from a Lockhart Aerotech jet pack, as a reminder of the time you took your orders from: The Mysterious General Z It all began when you saved Ambassador T'mbe Alwani of West Libertalia from Sky Raiders assassins, along with his mysterious companion. Unfortunately, the Sky Raiders stole the evidence the ambassador had assembled regarding their terrorist activities in his country. You were then contacted by a mysterious man calling himself General Z, who tipped you off to the location of the stolen West Libertalian evidence. You recovered the evidence from the Sky Raiders. General Z next told you about a pending Sky Raider strike on a Lockhart Aerotech warehouse. When you got there, you discovered that Sky Raider attacks where a common occurrence there, almost as if the flying mercenaries were making regular supply runs. General Z next gave you the location of Gil Armand, a fugitive politician with ties to the Sky Raiders. After you captured him, you learned that all of the evidence against him was stolen by his Sky Raiders cronies. General Z came through again, with the location of the Sky Raider base where the evidence against Armand was kept. There you found a government document proposing that the U.S. Employ the Sky Raiders for deniable illegal operations around the world. This document was authored by Armand and signed by several important military industrial figures, including Tyrone Lockhart, the head of Lockhart Aerotech. You went to a Lockhart office to get more information, but the Sky Raiders got there first. You prevented them from destroying the evidence and uncovering several tantalizing clues, including the location of a secret research facility that was working on next generation Sky Raider equipment. General Z warned you that the secret facility was about to be destroyed by the Sky Raiders, and you arrived in time to stop them. As it turned out, the researchers thought they were working on new prototypes for the government. They had been given advanced technology to reverse engineer: technology belonging to the arch-villain Nemesis. General Z's next tip was cut off when a plane carrying retired General Howard Aarons was attacked in flight. You rescued the general from the Sky Raiders, and he revealed that he was in fact the mysterious General Z. Year ago he had been in charge of the military unit that would eventually go rogue and become the Sky Raiders. He had guided you to these secrets to try and undo some of the damage. Due to the evidence you uncovered, numerous signers of Gil Armand's document resigned in disgrace. Tyrone Lockhart is under investigation for his connection to the Sky Raiders. And General Aarons thanked you, calling you a true hero. Notes Based on the description, this seems to be one of the Souvenirs with inaccurate titles. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs